Teen Wolf: The Next Gen (Season 1)
by DirectingMyLife
Summary: The series takes place a few years after the events of Season 6. New kid in town Travis Scott, a high school student living in the town of Beacon Hills. Travis's life drastically changes when he is bitten by a werewolf the night before the school year resumes, becoming one himself. He must learn to balance his problematic new identity with his day-to-day teenage life.
1. 1x01: Beta Testing

**Teen Wolf: The Next Gen**

 **Season 1: Episode 1**

" **Beta Testing"**

 **Starring:  
**

Brennan Mejia as Travis Scott

Vanessa Morgan as Shauna Duncan

Cristine Prosperi as Naomi Briggs

Roshon Fegan as Cory Reyes-Cruz

Jayden Revri as Jamie Moore

Dylan Sprayberry as Liam Dunbar

 **Guest Starring:  
**

Madelaine Petsch as Daphne

Corey Fogelmanis as Bray Perry

Thomas Doherty as Dylan Kincaid

Iain De Caestecker as Calvin Kincaid

* * *

 _An older station wagon that has been driving what seems to be a hard few days passing a Welcome to Beacon Hills signs. Jenna Scott, late thirties, both strong and beautiful, and athletic drives as her teenage son Travis, sixteen, handsome, and a leader sits in the passenger seat staring out of the window._

"I think this will be a great start for us," Jenna said with a smile as she looked over to her son.

 _Travis continues to look out the window with disinterest in his face_.

"I don't see why I couldn't just stay with dad," Travis said repositioning his self in the seat. "Moving to Beacon Hills is going suck."

"This is a great opportunity for us," Jenna said as she drove into the new driveway of their new home.

 _Travis and Jenna climb out of the station wagon. Jenna looks at the sky as the sign begins to set. Travis stretches and releases a yawn._

"Can you help me move some of the boxes inside," Jenna said as she walks onto the porch of the house. "The U-Haul will be her tomorrow with the rest of our things.

 _Travis opens the trunk of the car, grabs one of the boxes, and makes his way inside of the house._

* * *

 _Travis races down the steps to see his mother in the kitchen decorating._

"Hey mom," Travis said walking into the kitchen. "I'm going for a run."

"Be careful," Jenna said looking at her soon. "I heard Beacon Hills has been known for a lot of animal attacks.

 _Travis nods his head as he walks out of the door. He places his earphones into his ear and begins to run down the road. Travis continues to run until he reaches the Beacon Hill Preserve._

 _A loud roar is heard through Travis's earplugs. He stops and looks around trying to figure out where the sound was coming from. Travis slowly begins to search through the preserve. He begins to hear a rustle in the trees behind him. He slowly proceeds with ease as he takes out his headphones._

 _Travis goes into his pocket to grab his phone for light. He hears the sound of the roar and sprints away trying to run from it as the sound becomes closer. He trips and rolls down a hill. He slowly begins to lose consciousness. A snarl is heard next to Travis. He uses his remaining strength to push himself up and continue to run, but not before he feels a razor- sharp bite as an unknown shape hurdles at him._

 _Travis grabs his side as he feels the warm blood. He struggles to navigate out the woods. He reaches the road._

* * *

"Travis! Wake up or you're going to be late for school," Jenna says as she yells from downstairs.

 _Travis jumps up with confusion not knowing how he has gotten back home. He rushes to the bathroom. He splashes water on his face trying to remember the events of the previous night. He lifts his shirt to see a deep and vicious bite._

 _He lifts his shirt down as he hears the door opening._

"Why aren't you ready yet," Jenna said as he looks at her son. "You are not going be late on your first day."

"I'll be down in a few," Travis said trying to get his mother to leave.

* * *

 _The school bell rings as students begin to fill the halls. Travis begins to walk to his locker. Shauna Duncan, 16, caring, optimistic, and beautiful begins to walk towards Travis. She leans on the locker with her books pressed against her chest and a smile on her face._

"I heard we had a transfer student arriving at Beacon Hills," Shauna said looking at Travis. "I'm Shauna. If you need any help finding anything I would happily assist."

"Thank you. My name is…"

"Your name is Travis Scott," said a female voice walking their way.

 _Naomi Briggs is the epitome of Beacon Hills' popularity. She is an icon, sassy, and intuitive._

"It's rare for Beacon Hills to get new students, so when we do I make sure to do my research," said Naomi as she moves to Shauna's side.

"I don't think I'm research worthy, but thanks for the flattery. I really do appreciate it," Travis said giving Naomi a flirtatious smile.

 _The tardy bell rings. Naomi and Shauna lock their arms into each other and begin to walk down the hall to class. Naomi looks over her shoulder to Travis and returns the smile with a flirtatious glance._

"I'll be careful with her," said a voice coming from behind Travis. "She is not to be looked at. Do you understand?"

"I not looking for any problems," said Travis as he turned to the boy.

 _There stands the handsome and good-looking Cory Reyes-Cruz. He steps to Travis in an authoritative way. Travis steps forward and does not waver. They're in a stand off._

"Hey!" said an older male figure. "You two didn't hear the bell. Get to class!"

 _We see that the man is none other than Beacon Hills' alum Liam Dunbar. Travis and Cory begin to walk off as Liam watches in the hallway. He begins to feel faint as he falls against the locker._

* * *

 _ **Liam is walking through the woods when he begins to get a feeling he is not alone. He begins to concentrate and notices a faint heartbeat in this distance. He starts to follow the sound. He sees a shadowy figure and its eyes begin to glow.**_

 _ **Liam turns to show his glowing red eyes. He releases a bolstering roar.**_

* * *

 **Comment your feedback, thoughts, ideas, predictions.**

 **IF YOU WANT THE STORY TO CONTINUE PLEASE REVIEW THE CHAPTERS!**


	2. 1x02: SOS

**Teen Wolf: The Next Gen**

 **Season 1: Episode 2**

" **SOS"**

 **Staring:**

Brennan Mejia as Travis Scott

Vanessa Morgan as Shauna Duncan

Cristine Prosperi as Naomi Briggs

Roshon Fegan as Cory Reyes-Cruz

Jayden Revri as Jamie Moore

Dylan Sprayberry as Liam Dunbar

 **Guest Starring:  
**

Madelaine Petsch as Daphne

Corey Fogelmanis as Bray Perry

Thomas Doherty as Dylan Kincaid

Iain De Caestecker as Calvin Kincaid

* * *

 **Previously on Teen Wolf: The Next Gen**

New transfer student Travis Scott arrives at Beacon Hills High bringing mysterious with him. While out on a run, he hears a strange noise in the woods, where he investigates and ends up bitten by a mysterious creature.

* * *

 _Travis is approaching his locker. As students are walking through the halls Travis begins to look around. He begins to notice that he can hear conversations from students in the distance. He shakes his head figuring that he might have just been tired, but then he hears a heartbeat coming towards him._

"Hey Travis," said Shauna as she appears next to Travis.

"Hey," Travis said as he closes his locker. "It's Shauna right."

 _They begin to walk down the hall._

"Yeah,"Shauna said with a smile as she looked at Travis. "I thought it would be nice to check up on you. See how you're adjusting to Beacon Hills High."

 _Travis looks over his shoulder. Shauna gazes at him with puzzlement._

"Did you just hear that," Travis said as he begins to wipe the sweat from his forehead.

"I didn't hear anything out the ordinary," Shauna said still confused. "Is everything okay Travis. You look kind of sick. Maybe you should go see the nurse."

 _Shauna tries to guide Travis, but he rejects her help, continues down the hall and into the bathroom._

* * *

 _Travis approaches the sink. He turns the water on and splashes his face. He looks into the mirror then hears another faint sound of a heartbeat coming from the stalls. He turns around and walks closer to it when Jamie opens the stall doors surprised. Jamie is a shy and awkward teenager who doesn't speak much._

"I was just trying to avoid Lacrosse tryouts," Jamie said timidly as he stepped out the stall.

"Is this an open tryout," said Travis.

"I think so," said Jamie.

* * *

 _Travis and Jamie walk onto the Lacrosse field where Liam Dunbar stands to watch the teenage boys play aggressively on the field. Jamie runs towards Liam with his gear.  
_

"Is it too late Coach," Jamie said hoping that Liam will say yes.

"Put your gear on and get into the game," said Liam as he blew his whistle.

"Can I try out too couch," said Travis looking at Liam.

 _Liam takes a glance at Travis and notices something inside him. It was something unspoken, but familiar. He nods his head and Travis runs to get a lacrosse stick, training jersey, and helmet. Liam blows his whistle and the team stops playing. Travis and Jamie run onto the field.  
_

"Let's take it from the top," said Liam as he blows his whistle. "Cory! I want you to show the newbies how it's done."

 _Cory smiles seeing Travis as if he was fresh meat ready to be defeated. Travis gets into his position and prepares himself._ _The ball sits on the ground between Travis and Cory. Liam blows his whistle signaling them both to try to get the ball.  
_

 _Travis gets the ball and begins to run, but Cory body checks him with full strength sending Travis flying down to the ground. Travis pushes himself up, but his eyes are glowing yellow. Jamie looks over his shoulder to notice the shift. He runs over to Travis as Cory smirks in the distance feeling triumphant._

"I don't know if you know this, but your eyes are glowing," Jamie said trying to keep Travis head low so others don't see."

 _Liam watches in the distance trying to figure out what was happening. Jamie notices that Liam was walking towards them.  
_

"Here comes Coach," said Jamie with worry. "You need to calm down."

 _As Liam approaches them Travis' eyes has returned to normal and Jamie helps him from the ground.  
_

"Thanks," said Travis looking at Jamie.

 _Shauna and Naomi run out the field laughing as they hand out flyers. Daphne appears on the bleachers with a bullhorn in her hand. Daphne was a rich and entitled teen that always had her way. She was known as the party queen since she always held the best parties in Beacon Hills.  
_

"It's time to welcome everyone back to Beacon Hills High," Daphne yelled through a bullhorn. "That's right it is time for another one of my famous parties."

"If you don't get off of my field," said Liam looking at the girls.

 _Shauna runs to Travis and hands him a flyer._

"I think it would be great seeing you there," said Shauna with a flirtatious smile.

 _Travis glances at the flyer and nods his head with a smile. Naomi runs over to the two and grabs Shauna's arm._

"We better see you there," Naomi said as they run off the field.

 _Cory looks over to Travis with a scowl on his face._

* * *

 _Travis walks into a house with a crowd of people lingering as music plays and drinks in their hands. He scans the house to see Jamie standing in the corner by himself, then makes his way towards the lone Jamie._

"Did you know that 90% of alcohol consumed by teens involved binge drinking," Jamie said looking inside of his cup.

"Maybe you should just stay quiet and enjoy the party," Travis said as he looked over his shoulder to see Shauna and Naomi laughing.

 _Cory brushes pass Travis intentionally bumping his shoulder. Jamie quickly intervenes trying to keep the situation from arising._

"Hey! Cory lets be adults about this," Jamie said looking at Cory.

 _Cory pushes Jamie out of the way. He steps closer to Travis and pushes him back trying to provoke him. Travis is beginning to grow frustrated as Cory continues to push him._

"Coach is not here to save you now huh newbie," said Cory with a smirk.

"I would really appreciate if you would stop," said Travis trying to keep himself calm.

 _Daphne walks over in between the two boys with a smile on her face. She looks into Cory eyes, which seems to calm him down._

"Thank you," Daphne said walking off feeling satisfied.

"This isn't over," Cory said bumping into Travis as he walks off.

 **CLOSING CREDITS**

* * *

 **Comment your feedback, thoughts, ideas, predictions.**

 **IF YOU WANT THE STORY TO CONTINUE PLEASE REVIEW THE CHAPTERS!**


	3. 1x03: For Family Sake

**Teen Wolf: The Next Gen**

 **Season 1: Episode 3**

" **For Family Sake"**

 **Starring:  
**

Brennan Mejia as Travis Scott

Vanessa Morgan as Shauna Duncan

Cristine Prosperi as Naomi Briggs

Roshon Fegan as Cory Reyes-Cruz

Jayden Revri as Jamie Moore

Dylan Sprayberry as Liam Dunbar

 **Guest Starring:  
**

Madelaine Petsch as Daphne

Corey Fogelmanis as Bray Perry

Thomas Doherty as Dylan Kincaid

Iain De Caestecker as Calvin Kincaid

* * *

 **Previously on Teen Wolf: The Next Gen**

Jamie notices Travis beginning to turn in the middle of Lacrosse tryouts, which leads him to intervene. Daphne decides to throw a back to school party while her parents are away. Cory plots to finish what he started while at the party.

* * *

 _Liam is standing inside an empty classroom writing on the board. Travis knocks on the door before entering._

"Hey Coach," said Travis walking further into the classroom. "You wanted to see me."

"Mr. Scott," Liam said placing the chalk down and walking to his desk. "I think we should have a little talk. I have this feeling that you have been going through some changes since coming to Beacon Hills."

"Just trying to adjust to the move sir," Travis said with confusion as he looks at Liam.

 _Liam walks over to Travis and reveals his red eyes. Travis eyes react and glow yellow.  
_

"That animal instinct that you've been feeling…that's because you're a werewolf," Liam said. "I hate to say this, but I'm the one who caused your transformation. A few nights ago, I was in the woods tracking this supernatural creature and I was close to finding it. Then out of nowhere, I began to get delusional and my senses were…."

 _Travis takes a seat at one of the empty desks trying to process everything Liam was telling him. His heart begins to beat faster as his blood started to boil. He was consumed by all over his emotions. Travis storms towards Liam pinning him to the board as he shifted into a wolf-like creature with increased body hair, fangs, and glowing yellow eyes.  
_

"Control yourself," Liam said muffled.

 _Travis pressed harder against Liam's throat._

"I don't want to hurt you," Liam said trying to reach the enraged Travis. "I can teach you how to control this. Your life does not have to change."

"I'm not human!" Travis said grumbling. "Nothing will ever be the same."

 _Travis releases Liam as he begins to calm down._

"Someone once told me that the bite is a gift," Liam said placing his hand on Travis' shoulder. "There's going to be a lot of confusing things that happen, but you're not alone anymore. We're brothers."

 _Travis returns to normal as he begins to have hope. Liam pulls Travis closer and hugs him._

* * *

 _Bray Perry, a teenage boy walks through the courtyard of Beacon Hills High School. He is navigating his way through the crowd with his lunch tray in his hand. He takes a seat with Dylan Kincaid, a brawny guy with brunet hair. Dylan was a brooder and very anti-social._

 _Dylan looks up at Bray with annoyance as Bray sat there and stared._

"Well are you going to tell me why you're bothering me," Dylan said with a frustrated Scottish accent.

"Beacon Hills has always had these mysterious animal attacks, but a few years ago something happened in this town," said Bray keenly. "There is no public record, but I believe that whatever happened is being covered up."

"Why should I care," said Dylan.

 _Bray goes into his book bag, pulls out a book and slides it towards Dylan. Dylan interest has peeked as he opens to the page that has been marked. Bray stares as Dylan reads the information on the page.  
_

"I know that you come from a long line of supernatural hunters," Bray said with conviction.

 _Dylan slams the book and slides it back towards Bray. He rises from the table and begins to walk off. Bray looks around and proceeds to follow behind Dylan.  
_

"You can help me find out what Beacon Hills is hiding and put a stop to this," Bray said trying to convince Dylan to help in his mission.

"I don't care what type of revenge your out to get, but I won't be apart of it," Dylan said angrily as he stormed off.

"This is what your family does," Bray yelled. "If you won't help me then at least teach me how to hunt."

 _Dylan pauses before continuing to walk off. Bray becomes frustrated as he watches his only shot at revenge walk off._

* * *

 _Jamie approaches Travis who is sitting at his desk reviewing notes. Jamie takes a seat, looks around the room and leans closer to Travis._

"I think you might be a werewolf," Jamie said whispering.

 _Travis looks around the room to make sure no one was listening in on their conversation._

"Why would you say something crazy like that," Travis said trying to detour Jamie theory.

"The snarling, the glowing eyes, it just makes the most sense," Jamie said with enthusiasm. "Maybe not a werewolf, but you are something supernatural."

"Coach Dunbar," Travis said quietly. "He's the one who bit me and changed me."

"So Coach Dunbar is a wolf too," Jamie said with even more excitement.

 _Jamie quickly turns around as if he remembered something. He goes into his book bag and grabs a calendar._

"Tonight's a full moon," Jamie said sliding the calendar to Travis who is confused.

"You will start to feel heightened aggression and bloodlust that will cause you to attack any living if you do not learn to control yourself," Liam said walking to the two. "This is not a conversation to be had on school grounds.

 _Liam walks away and returns to the front of the class and begins to teach._

* * *

 _Shauna is working at the Nurses station filing paperwork when she hears the doors burst open. Paramedics are escorting a gurney with an unconscious man lying there with blood all over his body._

"We have a male, mid-30, with lacerations from a possible animal attack," the medic said as the nurse walked over.

 _Shauna approaches from the station with papers in her hands. The sight of the attack memorizes her. The doctor arrives and begins his examination._

"We need the OR ready and prepped," said the doctor as he led the medic staff behind double doors.

 _As the man is rushed away Shauna tries to get a look at him, but for some reason, she cannot look at him. She stands in the hallways with a ghostly chill overcoming her body. She takes a deep breath, which releases a white mist comes from her mouth.  
_

"Are you okay Shauna," said the nurse as she returned to the station.

 _Shauna places a smile on her face and returns behind the nurse's station counter. She looks over at the double doors as if she had a feeling deep down that something was not right._

* * *

 _Liam drags Travis, who is drenched in sweat, into a basement with chains connected to the wall. Travis is screaming in agony as Liam begins to place the chains on Travis' arms and legs._

"It hurts!" Travis shouted in pain, as his eyes turn yellow.

 _Travis starts to become erratic, pulling the chains, and fighting off Liam. Travis claws come out as he begins to snarl at Liam._

"Travis I need you to calm down and get control," Liam said as he pushed Travis back down to the ground. "Repeat after me; three things cannot long be hidden: the sun, the moon, the truth."

"Why?" Travis mumbled as he tried to fight through the pain.

"It's a mantra," Liam said looking at Travis. "It is used to keep us under control during the Full Moon. Now repeat it and tell yourself that you are calm."

 _Travis takes a deep breath as he nods his head._

"Three things cannot long be hidden: the sun, the moon, the truth," Travis said as he slowly started to calm down.

 _Liam looks over his shoulder as if he heard something from nearby. He looks at Travis who is struggling to keep under control._

"Someone is outside," Liam said rising from the ground. "I need you to keep repeating that mantra while I check outside. Let me hear you say it."

"Three things cannot long be hidden: the sun, the moon, the truth," Travis said calming down.

 _Liam steps out the door. He scans the nearby area and slowly begins to inch further_

* * *

 _Shauna walks into the room of the patient that she seen previously rushed into the operating room. She walks closer to the unconscious man and begins to have the chilling feel once again. She reaches out for the man, but something comes over her and she places her hands on the man arms._

 _Shauna's veins become visible. The veins become black as it creeps up her arm and face. She begins to see glimpses of the mysterious man life, everything he's been through, and his deepest desires. The ECG machine begins to beep rapidly as the man starts to seize. Shauna releases her grip on the man and realizes that the man is having a seizure.  
_

"What did you do," the nurse said as she entered the room.

 _The doctors rush into the room, check on the man and try to stabilize him, but soon hear the flatline. The doctor looks at his watch._

"The time of death is 8:58 pm," said the doctor as he begins to cover the man with the sheet.

 _Everyone begins to walk out of the room, but the hears a long, deep gasp for air from under the covers. Shauna smiles to see that the man is alive and well._

 _The doctors walk back over with confusion on how the man could be alive. Shauna walks out of the room. As Shauna walks down the hall, she becomes faint, dizzy, and almost collapses._

* * *

 _Bray is walking through the woods searching for something or someone when he hears a twig break. He turns and raises a gun towards Dylan, who quickly snatches it away._

"What the hell are you doing with this," Dylan said tucking the gun in his pants.

"I heard something out here," Bray said looking around. "I'm not going sit around while supernatural abominations are running around."

 _Bray begins to storm off, but Dylan follows behind him._

"Why does this bother you so much," Dylan said grabbing onto Bray.

"Because my parents died because people decided to cover up what was going on in this town," Bray said snatching his hand from Dylan. "All my life I heard my parents died because they mysteriously committed suicide. They told me my parents ran off the road. I know it's something more."

"This is not how you find out," Dylan stated. "You are dealing with things you do not understand, but if this is something you really want then I will help you."

 _Bray smiles at Dylan. They begin to walk away from Liam look in the distance.  
_

* * *

 **Comment your feedback, thoughts, ideas, predictions.**

 **IF YOU WANT THE STORY TO CONTINUE PLEASE REVIEW THE CHAPTERS!**


	4. 1x04: Caught in the Storm

**Teen Wolf: The Next Gen**

 **Season 1: Episode 4**

" **Caught in the Storm"**

 **Starring:**

Brennan Mejia as Travis Scott

Vanessa Morgan as Shauna Duncan

Cristine Prosperi as Naomi Briggs

Roshon Fegan as Cory Reyes-Cruz

Jayden Revri as Jamie Moore

Dylan Sprayberry as Liam Dunbar

 **Guest Starring:**

Madelaine Petsch as Daphne

Corey Fogelmanis as Bray Perry

Thomas Doherty as Dylan Kincaid

Iain De Caestecker as Calvin Kincaid

 **Special Guest Appearance:**

Tracy Lynn Cruz as Hayley Briggs

* * *

 **Previously on Teen Wolf: The Next Gen**

Liam learns that Travis is the one he bit and tries to prepare him for the upcoming full moon. Bray becomes privy to the supernatural happenings in Beacon Hills and turns to Dylan for revenge. Shauna volunteers at a hospital where a patient arrives at the brink of death.

* * *

 _Travis is standing at his locker, grabbing his books, and preparing for his next class. Jamie runs over with a smile on his face as he closes Travis' locker to get his attention._

"You should calm down," Travis said with a smile. "I can smell the excitement from down the hall."

 _Travis and Jamie begin to walk down the hall._

"That is so awesome," Jamie said with exhilaration. "I've been looking into that night Liam said he bit you and I found out that there have been more reports about delirious hallucinations."

"How do you know so much about the supernatural things going on in Beacon Hills anyway," said Travis.

"I didn't have many friends growing up," Jamie said with a somber tone in his voice. "I found inconsistencies with the history of Beacon Hills and that lead me to find all these different reports and findings of supernatural creatures. It became my goal to learn all I can about stuff like that."

 _Daphne walks over to the two guys with a smile. Travis and Jamie have confused looks on their faces as they are surprised by her actions._

"I'm working on throwing another wild party to announce my candidacy for student body president," Daphne said with a cheery tone. "I also invited Naomi to join us in our effort to propel me to the top. We will be meeting at my house tonight around 7."

 _Jamie looks at Travis._

"Why us?" Travis said bluntly.

"You two represent the minority," Daphne said as she begins to walk off. "Just be at my house. Don't be late!"

 _Jamie shakes his head as Travis closes the door to his locker. The two boys begin to walk down the hall._

* * *

 _Dylan is leading Bray through the woods. Bray is covered in sweat as if they had been walking for miles in a desert._

"Where are we going," Bray said as he came to a stop trying to cool down.

"Come on," Dylan said as he continued to walk. "We're almost there."

 _Bray takes a deep breath then proceeds to trail behind Dylan. The two guys continue to walk for a few more miles, which leads them to a proving ground. It was an open space used for training._

"This is s private facility the Kincaid's own," Dylan said as he led Bray further in the area. "It was an old military training ground, but years ago my family bought it to train the future hunters."

 _Bray looks around in amazement. Dylan drops his duffle bag and begins to pull weapons out of it._

"I never saw this on any of Beacon Hills maps," Bray stated as he turns around to see the weapons in front of him.

 _Dylan rises to his feet with a baton in his hand. He presses a button, which extends the baton into a staff. He begins to twirl it followed behind doing a low sweep, which knocks Bray down on his back._

"What the hell," Bray said as he pushes himself back to his feet.

 _Dylan does not answer. He begins to attack Bray. Bray tries to dodge, but Dylan is landing all of his hits. Dylan does another low sweep and Bray falls back to the ground._

"You want to be a Hunter," said Dylan with authority. "Then you need to act. The supernatural does not wait, they attack!"

 _Dylan walks over to Bray and begins to drag him until they reach a pole. Dylan grabs a pair of handcuff and locks Bray to the poll. He begins to walk off without a word._

"You can't just leave me locked here!" Bray said as he begun to panic and yank the cuffs. Dylan continues to walk away ignoring Bray's cry for help.

* * *

 _Cory walks into the Beacon Hills Library. He proceeds to take a seat at one of the computer stations. Cory begins to type on the computer and move the mouse around clicking on the different links. We see the screen of the computer with a website to public records. Cory begins to type in Travis and several records open. Cory cracks a smile as he continues to read the different document._

* * *

 _Travis and Jamie arrive at Daphne's large home. Naomi arrives shortly behind them. She gives them a cordial smile as Daphne opens the door. Rain begins to fall.  
_

"We better get you guys inside," Daphne said smiling at her friends.

 _Travis, Jamie, and Naomi walk into the house. Daphne leads them into the living room of her home where markers, pens, posters, and other materials are laying to make posters for her campaign._

"I'm glad you all can make it," said Daphne. "We shouldn't let a little rain distract us from an awesome campaign."

"I did some investigating and it seems like you're running unopposed, so why have an elaborate campaign," Naomi said taking a seat on the couch.

 _Daphne walks away ignoring the question that Naomi had asked. Jamie begins to look around the living room._

"Is her parents ever home," said Jamie as he looked at a photo. "There are pictures of her family, there are pictures of her, but not pictures of them together."

 _Travis stands to his feet and walks over to the window. He looks outside the window and turns back to the others._

"It sounds like the storm is picking…." Travis said mumbling as he starts to become unbalanced.

"Are you okay?" Jamie asked.

 _Jamie becomes weak and uses the wall to help maintain his balanced. Naomi is confused to what is going on, but then the room starts to spin._

"I don't feel too good," Jamie said as he moves to the couch.

 _Travis collapses and becomes unconscious._

* * *

 _Travis looks out to what appears to be a dark hallway. He looks around trying to figure where he is at, but nothing is familiar. He slowly proceeds to walk, which switches on the lights as he continues to move forward he notice a door._

 _Travis leans in to open the door, but then he hears a faint voice in the distance. Travis tries to focus so he can pinpoint where the voice was coming from. The voice becomes clearer and he realizes the voice is Naomi calling out to him. Travis turns around to see that the hallway is now gone. The floor that he is standing on begins to fade away dropping him into an ocean. Travis tries to swim, but it as if his body is paralyzed. He sinks deeper into the water._

 _Travis looks around trying to figure out how to survive his current predicament. His heartbeat begins to slow down. He hears Naomi's voice calling out to him again. Travis glances over to see a weird sea creature swimming away._

 _Naomi sits on the floor with a pale face and looking as if she was barely hanging on. Travis' head is lying in her lap. He is unconscious but is also very pale.  
_

"Hang in there Travis," said a weak Naomi. "We can fight whatever this is."

 _Jamie is also taken by this mysterious illness. He stumbles over to the couch but loses his strength and fall to the floor. The room is quiet, the rain is pouring down as thunder continues to blare.  
_

"I don't think I can make it," Jamie said as he slowly begins to faint.

 _Naomi begins to cry as she loses hope. Her eyes slowly begin to close, but she tries to fight it.  
_

"Travis," Naomi says softly as she closes her eyes.

 _Travis, Jamie, and Naomi all lay inside Daphne's living room unconscious, as their fates are unknown._

* * *

 _Bray is running through a field as if his life had depended on it. He looks over his shoulder to see that Dylan was standing feet away with a bow in hand aiming for him. Dylan takes his shot and hit Bray in the shoulder._

"Stop running!" Dylan said as he prepared for his next shot.

"How is this helping me fight supernatural," Bray said as he pulled the arrow from his shoulder and resumed running.

 _Dylan begins to walk showing no emotions as he releases his arrow once more. Bray runs into an empty building and scans the room to find a hiding space. Dylan enters the building with his defenses up._

"Defend yourself," said Dylan as he scans the room looking for Bray.

 _A noise comes from the distance. Dylan turns around with his guard up, waiting for his moment to shoot. Bray appears swinging on a rope and kicks Dylan, which sends him flying. Bray releases his grip from the rope and falls to the ground. He pushes himself from the ground only to see that Dylan has already recovered and now standing over him._

 _Bray rolls, grabs one of the arrows that had fallen and stands Dylan in the leg. Dylan drops to one knee. Bray punches Dylan, who falls to the ground.  
_

"I'm done with the games," said Bray as he helps Dylan off the ground.

 _Dylan rises to his feet and glances into the eyes of Bray. As Dylan looks into the eyes of Bray, he notices something different about him._

"You right. No more games," said Dylan. "You want to be a hunter then I'll let you go hunting."

 _Bray smiles feeling that he finally can get his revenge._

* * *

 _Naomi wakes inside of a field of flowers. She slowly rises to her feet to see that she is wearing a long, white ruffle dress. She looks around and notices that a blonde woman is standing there. The woman turns around to reveal Hayley Briggs, the mother of Naomi._

"My beautiful daughter," Hayley said with a smile. "My beautiful, brave and strong daughter… I just want you to know that I am so proud of the person that you're becoming. This is not your ending Mi. I need you to wake up and fight this. Fight this Naomi. Fight it.

 _A tear begins to fall down Naomi's eyes hearing her mother's words. Naomi begins to regain consciousness. She looks around the room to see that Jamie and Travis are still comatose. Travis breathing becomes weaker. He begins to gasp for hair, which causes Naomi to panic. Travis begins to spit out water as if he was drowning._

"Travis, I need you to fight this! " Naomi said with fear, but strength. "This is all in your head. Fight this!"

 _The storm begins to subside. Travis continues to sink deeper into the water, but then he sees a light. He hears Naomi calling to him, but the mysterious sea creature appears in front of Travis and tries to push him deeper down. Travis releases a bolstering roar, which allows him to break whatever was over him and he quickly opens his eyes._

 _He gasps for air as he tries to regain his composure. He looks around to see Naomi and Jamie who also look as if the survived the brink of death. He looks at Naomi and smiles realizing that they're connected._

* * *

 _Naomi is walking to her door when she notices that Cory is waiting._

"Where have you been?" Cory said with concern. "I've been calling and texting you all day."

"I've had some things to take care of, but why are you here Cory?"

"I think I know something about our new friend Travis," said Cory with a devilish smirk.

 _Naomi mood changes not knowing what information Cory found out._

* * *

 **Comment your feedback, thoughts, ideas, predictions.**

 **IF YOU WANT THE STORY TO CONTINUE PLEASE REVIEW THE CHAPTERS!**


	5. 1x05: Underlying Truth

**Teen Wolf: The Next Gen**

 **Season 1: Episode 5**

" **Underlying Truth"**

 **Starring:**

Brennan Mejia as Travis Scott

Vanessa Morgan as Shauna Duncan

Cristine Prosperi as Naomi Briggs

Roshon Fegan as Cory Reyes-Cruz

Jayden Revri as Jamie Moore

Dylan Sprayberry as Liam Dunbar

 **Guest Starring:**

Madelaine Petsch as Daphne

Corey Fogelmanis as Bray Perry

Thomas Doherty as Dylan Kincaid

Iain De Caestecker as Calvin Kincaid

* * *

 **Previously on Teen Wolf: The Next Gen**

Travis, Jamie, and Naomi are trapped inside Daphne's House when a terrible storm hits Beacon Hill. They're all taken by a mysterious illness that affects them in different ways. Cory begins to look into Travis past before his arrival to Beacon Hills. Dylan takes Bray on his first lesson as a Hunter, which ends up being a problem for Bray.

* * *

 _Naomi is running through the woods with fear on her face. She looks around trying to find somewhere to hide, but she looks over her shoulder and continues to run. Naomi clinches her eyes tight as she hides behind a tree not wanting to be seen. Her breathing is heavy and sweat is dripping down her face. She hears a twig snap. She releases a scream._

"Ms. Briggs," said the teacher looking at Naomi who is sitting at her desk surrounded by students.

 _Naomi has a look of embarrassment as she places her head down on the desk. The bell rings. Students begin to walk out of the class and into the halls. Shauna appears in the classroom with her books pressed against her chest. Naomi places a fake smile on her face and the two girls begin to walk.  
_

"I'm still having these nightmares," Naomi said in a somber tone. "Ever since that storm, I've been wondering if I'm losing my mind or if these visions are trying to tell me something."

"I think you need some chamomile tea to relax," Shauna said with a smile on her face. "You shouldn't make these nightmares more then they are.

"Maybe you're right," Naomi said sighing. "I just need to focus."

 _The two girls continue to walk down the halls with smiles on their faces._

* * *

 _Liam is standing in an empty classroom with Travis and Jamie. They're huddled up so no one can hear their conversation._

"I think you need to be more careful around Cory," Liam stated with seriousness. "I heard he's been looking into your past."

"Do you think he can really find anything out by looking into my past," Travis asked.

"We can't take that risk," Liam said as students slowly begin to file into the class.

 _The three of them look around the room._

"Stay low and don't cause any trouble," Liam whispered as Travis walked away.

 _Jamie and Travis take a seat at the desk. Jamie leans over to Travis._

"What's our plan of action," Jamie asked in a whisper.

"I think we need to find out how much Cory actually knows," Travis replied quietly.

 _Travis and Jamie look to the front of the class to see that Liam is giving them a stern scowl. They duck their heads down._

"Do you think he heard us?" Jamie asked sarcastically.

"I think he did," Travis said trying not to make eye contact with Liam.

* * *

 _Students are walking out of Beacon Hills High._ _A Caucasian male with curly brownish blonde hair stands in the parking lot waiting for someone. He has blue eyes and is about 5'8. Dylan proceeds to walk to his car when he notices the man. Dylan is taken over by surprise as he continues to walk trying to ignore the guy._

"Are you really going to ignore me, little brother," the man said bad-tempered with a Scottish accent.

"Why are you here Calvin," Dylan said as he opened his car door.

 _Calvin quickly walks over to Dylan and closes the door. Calvin and Dylan give each other an intense stare._

"I know what you've been doing," Calvin said gripping Dylan's arm. "How can you dare teach an outsider our family secrets?"

"I don't need you lecturing me!" Dylan said as he snatches his arms away. "You are not dad."

"You should be lucky that I'm here and not our father," Calvin said stepping away.

 _Dylan steps into his car and begins to drive off._

* * *

 _Naomi walks sneaks inside the sheriff's office. She quietly closes the door and closes the blinds. She quickly takes a seat at the sheriff's desk and tries to open the drawers to the desk. She rumbles through some file skimming through them. She finds a cabinet that has been locked as she tries tugs it._

 _She looks at the window to notice someone headed her way. She looks around the room to find a way out. The knob begins to turn as the door opens. The sheriff walks into the office. In the background, we can see the window slowing closing._

* * *

 _Dylan is sitting on the bleachers watching as the Lacrosse team practice on the field. Bray slowly begins to approach him._

"Hey," Bray said as he takes a seat beside Dylan. "I thought you had left. I saw you talking to some guy after school. Is that a friend of yours?

 _Dylan looks over to Bray and chuckles._

"That was my brother," Dylan said.

 _Bray has a look of relief after hearing those words._

"I didn't know you had a brother," Bray said.

"My whole family is hunters beside me," Dylan explained. "I was taught the way of the hunter, but I tried my hardest to avoid that lifestyle. I never wanted to hunt. I never wanted to kill innocent people just because they're different from us."

"They're not different!" Bray interjected with angry. "Those innocent people that you want to protect killed my family. I don't care how innocent you think they are. I want them all dead."

 _Dylan notices the hatred inside Bray's eyes._

"My brother won't allow me to teach you," Dylan said as he rose from the bleachers.

"If you won't teach me then I'll continue to do this on my own," Bray said as he stormed away.

"Wait!" Dylan said following behind Bray. "I don't want you getting hurt. I want to help trust me I do, but we hunters have a code. Especially the Kincaid hunters."

 _Bray remains silent as he looks at Dylan. He nods his head and proceeds to walk off._

* * *

 _Travis, Cory, Jamie, and other players begin to huddle around Liam who has a ball in his hand._

"Let's practice the Four on Three," Liam said looking at his team. "Jamie, Travis, and you… you'll be defense. Cory, you, you, and you will be on offense. Let's practice!"

 _The boys get into their positions. Liam rolls out the ball into the playing area. Travis gains possession and tries to score on goal for a point. Cory races towards Travis and sweeps the ball to the side. Travis quickly turns around as he chases behind Cory trying to retrieve the ball. Cory tackles Travis, which causes him to tumble to the ground._

 _Travis rises to his feet enraged. Cory takes off his helmet and the two face off with each other. Cory shoves Travis trying to spark a confrontation. Jamie tries to head for the two boys, but Liam prevents him from doing so.  
_

"Remember control," Liam whispered.

 _Travis looks over to Liam and Jamie, but Cory continues to push him. Travis takes deep breaths trying to control his anger._

"I'm not going to fight you, Cory," Travis said keeping his composure. "I don't know what you have against me, but I won't tolerate you trying to bully me."

"I don't know what your hiding, but I know that something is going on," Cory stated as he started to walk away.

 _Jamie quickly walks towards Travis to make sure he is okay. Liam blows his whistle as the guys begin to walk off the field._

* * *

 **Comment your feedback, thoughts, ideas, predictions.**

 **IF YOU WANT THE STORY TO CONTINUE PLEASE REVIEW THE CHAPTERS!**


	6. 1x06: School's Out

**Teen Wolf: The Next Gen**

 **Season 1: Episode 6**

" **School's Out"**

 **Starring:**

Brennan Mejia as Travis Scott

Vanessa Morgan as Shauna Duncan

Cristine Prosperi as Naomi Briggs

Roshon Fegan as Cory Reyes-Cruz

Jayden Revri as Jamie Moore

Dylan Sprayberry as Liam Dunbar

 **Guest Starring:**

Madelaine Petsch as Daphne

Corey Fogelmanis as Bray Perry

Thomas Doherty as Dylan Kincaid

Iain De Caestecker as Calvin Kincaid

* * *

 **Previously on Teen Wolf: The Next Gen**

Naomi begins to find a connection between the recent supernatural events. Liam begins to worry that Cory is getting closer to finding out about their secret, which leads to a confrontation between Travis and Cory. Dylan older brother arrives and learns about what Dylan has been doing.

* * *

 _Calvin walks into an abandoned building deep in the woods. As he enters the building, he walks towards an elevator and presses G for the ground floor. He exits out of the elevator and enters a highly designed bunker. There was an array of computers with touch screens. The bunker had panels that contained various weapons and equipment. Also located in the bunker was an area for training._

 _Calvin walks to the computer and begins to pull up several reports of incidents that happened in Beacon Hills. He hears the elevator and turns to see his brother Dylan walking into the bunker with an upset look on his face.  
_

"Why are you here Calvin," said Dylan approaching his brother.

"Father was tired of your incompetence," Calvin replied turning back around looking at the computer. "I'm here because I don't want our family name to be tarnished because of you."

 _Dylan steps closer to his brother and forcefully turns him around so they can be face to face._

"Whatever you're planning…needs to stop now," Dylan said with anger. "I have everything under control and if anything gets out of hand I will be the one to deal with it.

"You're going to deal with it," Calvin said chuckling. "You didn't even want to be apart of the family business!"

"I mean what I said Calvin," Dylan said as he stormed off.

 _Dylan gets on the elevator and gives his brother a final look._

* * *

 _Bray is leaning on a tree waiting. He looks over his shoulder to see if anyone was coming, but no one was in sight. He looks at his watch then hears footsteps. Dylan walks out of the abandoned building. Dylan makes his way towards Bray._

"I was starting to get worried," Bray said as he followed behind Dylan who was clearly upset. "How did it go with your brother?"

 _Dylan continues to walk ignoring Bray. Bray runs in front of him and stops him._

"What happened in there?" Bray asked. "You can talk to me."

 _Dylan moves towards Bray. Bray begins to step backward until his back is against a tree. Dylan places his hand on the tree. The two guys look into each other's eyes. Bray was unprepared and did not know what was going on in Dylan's head. They both knew it was coming. Dylan pulled Bray closer and their lips met._

 _They part ways. Bray smiles, but he tries to hide it.  
_

"We should get moving. It's starting to get late," Dylan says as he proceeds to walk away.

 _Bray nods and begins to follow behind them._

* * *

 _The next morning Travis and Jamie are navigating their way through the halls of Beacon Hills High. They are in deep conversation when Travis begins to hear a voice in the distance.  
_

"I know you can hear me," the voice said.

 _Travis begins to scan the hallways for the mysterious voice. Jamie is looking at Travis with confusion not knowing what was going on._

"I want you to know that I am coming for you and your other friends," the voice continued.

 _Travis notices Calvin standing in front of the main office. Calvin observes Travis starting to look in his direction. Travis tries not to make direct eye contact and continues to look around not wanting to give himself up._

"What's going on?" Jamie whispered to Travis. "Do I smell bad or something?"

"The guy over there knows that a werewolf is in the school," Travis explained as he proceeded to walk. "I don't think that he knows it me, but we can't take any chances."

 _The two boys continue to walk. Calvin smiles as he begins to walk to the door._

"Meet me here after school and no one with get hurt," Calvin said before leaving out of the school.

 _Travis stops in fear as he quickly turns around to see that Calvin has left._

"He wants to meet after school," Travis said looking at Jamie with a worried look on his face.

"We probably should talk to Liam," Jamie suggested with anxiousness.

"No," Travis interrupted. "He's just going to tell us to stay away. I think we can handle this on our own."

 _The two boys quickly go down the hall. Cory exit out an empty class with a smile as he heard the conversation._

* * *

 _Travis and Jamie slowly enter the school. Jamie pulls out his cell phone and turns the flashlight on. The boys slowly begin to walk down the hall until they hear something coming from behind them.  
_

"Do you think that was him?" Jamie said nervously looking around for anyone who might be in the building.

"If it was him we probably would be dead already," Travis said as he proceeded to walk down the hall.

 _Jamie sees that Travis has left him and quickly sprints after him. Travis walks into Liam's classroom. He tries to exit the classroom, but he cannot cross the threshold. He concentrates and his eyes begin to glow yellow. Travis tries to force his way out, but with no result._

"You're trapped," Calvin said over the intercom. "I laced the entire school with mountain ash."

 _Jamie begins to run back down the hall. He looks in an empty classroom but does not find Travis.  
_

"You supernatural creatures have been running around Beacon Hills for years, but that will end here tonight!" Calvin said.

 _A gas starts to pass through the air vents. Travis begins to lose his balance not knowing what was going on._

"That lightheadedness that you're feeling right now is due to a Yew ash," Calvin said with a gloating undertone.

 _Travis collapses onto the floor gasping for air. Jamie finally finds him and races to the room._

"I can't get out," Travis said faintly.

 _Jamie helps Travis off the floor. They begin to walk to the door. Jamie notices the line on ash on the floor and slides his foot across breaking the line. Jamie continues to drag Travis out of the room._

 _Travis falls to the hallway floor and takes a deep breath. The gas begins to seep through into the hallways. Jamie covers his mouth with his arm. Travis is still trying to get fresh air.  
_

"We need to get out of here," Jamie said as he grabs Travis.

 _Travis finally catches his breath and rise to his feet. The two begin to run down the hall._

* * *

 _Naomi is looking holding an outfit up while looking in the mirror. She turns to show Shauna who is lying on the bed reading one of her textbooks._

"How does this look?" Naomi asked walking close to Shauna.

Shauna looks up from her book, "I think you're going to make a decision regardless of what I think."

 _Naomi chuckles as she returns to the mirror. The phone begins to ring. Shauna sits up and grabs it._

"It's Cory," Shauna said handing the phone over to Naomi.

"Hey," Naomi said answering the phone. "I'll be there in a few."

 _Naomi hangs up her phone and begins to gather her things. Shauna is confused about what was going on.  
_

"Cory thinks something is going on at the school," Naomi said with excitement.

"I'm coming with you too," Shauna said following Naomi out of the door.

* * *

 _Travis and Jamie lean against some of the lockers trying to stay out of sight. Travis slowly starts to look over the side to see if anyone was around. He signals Jamie to follow him and the two begins to run. Calvin appears with a smile on his face. He pulls out a gun. Jamie grabs Travis and runs in the other direction.  
_

"You can't run," Calvin said manically. "The Yew ash is still spreading throughout the school. You don't have too much longer."

 _Travis and Jamie are running, but Travis is becoming winded._

"I don't think I can keep up too much longer Jamie," Travis said trying to catch his breath. "I think you need to keep going and find a way out of here."

"I'm not leaving you in here," Jamie said holding his friend up. "We need to keep moving."

 _The two slowly continue to search for safety._

* * *

 _Naomi and Shauna arrive at the school to see that Cory is standing there. The three teenagers walk inside of the school. Shauna begins to feel lightheaded as she walks through the halls of the school._

"Can we take a break," Shauna said faintly. "I'm not feeling too good."

"We need to find Travis," Cory said with no concern for Shauna's wellbeing.

 _Naomi pauses to check on Shauna who begins to hyperventilate. They hear a noise in the background and become nervous._

"She is burning up Cory," Naomi said feeling Shauna's forehead.

* * *

 _Jamie drags Travis into the library. Travis sits against the bookcase in a cold sweat. His breathing is faint and his eyes are barely open._

"Someone…else…is…inside," Travis said low taking deep breaths in-between his words.

 _Jamie pulls out his phone and tries to make a call, but an outside force is jamming the signal. He looks over his shoulder hoping that Calvin has not found them._

"I'm going to see if I can find a phone," Jamie said whispering. "Maybe I can get in touch with Liam. You stay here…well, I'm sure you won't be going anywhere…I mean not that you can't…"

Travis interjects, "Just go."

 _Jamie quickly runs to look for help._

* * *

 _Jamie runs out the library to see Shauna, Naomi, and Cory._

"Of course you would be involved in this," Cory said. "I know Travis not too far behind."

"Well…" Jamie said trying to avoid answering the question.

 _Jamie notices Shauna barely hanging on. Calvin appears and begins to shoot. The teenage duck with fear for their lives.  
_

"What's going on?" Naomi said panicking.

"Get her inside the library then find a phone and call for help," Jamie said quickly. "Cory I need you to help distract this guy. We need to get him far from here."

"Why should I help," Cory said.

"This is not the time for you to be a jerk, Cory," Naomi said with agitation.

 _Cory nods in agreement and begins to run with Jamie following. Shauna uses her strength to enter the library._

* * *

 _A car appears in front of the school. Dylan and Bray proceed to exits out of the car.  
_

"Why are we here?" Bray asked confused.

"I just wanted to see something," Dylan said in a cold voice. "My brother always thought he was better than me."

 _Dylan walks over to the school where he notices ash on the ground creating a circle. He drags his feet across the line breaking the circle. Bray approaches next to him._

"Why did you do that?" Bray said intrigued.

"We need to know what we're up against," Calvin explained. "Supernatural beings are not weak. In order to beat them, we need to assess their skills.

 _Dylan walks back to his car._

* * *

 _Shauna struggles through the library. She finds Travis passed out on the floor. She takes a seat beside him and tries to wake him up._

"I didn't know you were here," Shauna said weakly.

 _The two of them sit in silence as they find it harder to breathe in the air. Shauna was confused because she did not know why she or Travis was being affected. Travis could barely keep his eyes open. Shauna reaches for Travis' hand and takes a deep breath.  
_

 _Shauna's veins become visible. The veins become black as it creeps up her arm and face. The pain becomes overbearing as Travis begins to slightly wake up._

 _"_ _What are you doing here," Travis said trying to push through the pain._

 _"Cory thought it would be a good idea to see what was going on here," Shauna replied._

 _Shauna looks over to Travis and forces a smile on her face.  
_

"I know that there more to you then you're letting on," Shauna said feebly. "I found that to be the most interesting part of you. The new guy with a mysterious past, which is so cliché yet so fascinating. I liked you from the moment I saw you. Naomi would hate that but since we're dying why not pour my soul out."

 _Travis gazes into Shauna's eyes seeing her in a new light. He is about to speak when Naomi races into the library. Jamie and Cory follow shortly behind._

"We need to get them out of here," Jamie suggested as he helped Travis off the ground. "Cory grab Shauna and let's hope that whoever out there is gone."

"We are they the only two affected," Cory said fascinatedly.

 _Naomi pushes Cory to the side and begins to help Shauna up. They begin to exit out the library and into the halls. They keep walking until they reach the door and exit the school.  
_

* * *

 **Comment your feedback, thoughts, ideas, predictions.**

 **IF YOU WANT THE STORY TO CONTINUE PLEASE REVIEW THE CHAPTERS!**


	7. 1x07: A Morsel of Humanity

**Teen Wolf: The Next Gen**

 **Season 1: Episode 7**

" **A Morsel of Humanity"**

 **Starring:**

Damon J. Gillespie as Travis Scott

Vanessa Morgan as Shauna Duncan

Cristine Prosperi as Naomi Briggs

Roshon Fegan as Cory Reyes-Cruz

Jayden Revri as Jamie Moore

Dylan Sprayberry as Liam Dunbar

 **Guest Starring:**

Madelaine Petsch as Daphne

Corey Fogelmanis as Bray Perry

Thomas Doherty as Dylan Kincaid

Iain De Caestecker as Calvin Kincaid

* * *

 **Previously on Teen Wolf: The Next Gen**

Calvin concocts a plan to rid the supernatural presence at Beacon Hills High. Travis and Jamie are trapped in the school, which is rigged to be a supernatural death trap. Things become even direr when Shauna, Naomi, and Cory arrive. Dylan and Bray learn that their partnership has become something more.

* * *

 _Shauna approaches her locker where she proceeds to open the door. She begins to think about what had happened in the library._

 _ **Shauna struggles through the library. She finds Travis passed out on the floor. She takes a seat beside him and tries to wake him up. The two of them sit in silence as they find it harder to breathe in the air. Shauna was confused because she did not know why she or Travis was being affected. Travis could barely keep his eyes open. Shauna reaches for Travis' hand and takes a deep breath.  
**_

 _Naomi places her hand on Shauna's shoulder, which snaps her out of her flashback.  
_

"Hey, are you okay?" Naomi asked with worry.

 _She nods her head and pretends that everything is normal by wearing a fake smile._

"Yeah, I'm fine," Shauna said as she grabs a textbook. "I'm just nervous about the test we have in second period."

 _Shauna closes her locker and looks to Naomi who has a concerned look on her face. Naomi plays along but doesn't fully believe Shaun's story. The two girls proceed to walk down the hallway._

* * *

 _Travis walks into the classroom to see Liam at the whiteboard. Liam notices Travis and stops what he is doing._

"You wanted to see me, Coach," Travis asked as he walked further into the class.

 _Liam slowly walks over to the door and closes it._

"I need you to meet me after school. There is something I want to discuss with you." Liam said as he kept a close eye on the door.

"What's going on?" Travis asked nervously. "I been breathing like you said and I think I have a better control over my powers."

"It's not about your abilities," Liam said seriously. "There is something bigger going on around here and I need to keep my eyes on you while you learn control."

 _Students slowly begin to enter the classroom. Travis and Jamie walk towards their seats as Liam resumes his teaching responsibilities._

"I was doing some research and found out more about your powers," Jamie whispered with excitement. "I think we should do like a training session after school."

"I can't," Travis said looking around the class. "Coach Dunbar wanted to meet with me after school."

"Why? What can Mr. Dunbar possibly wants to meet with you about?" Jamie whispered with caution.

"I don't know, but he the only one who can get us more answers," Travis replied.

"Mr. Scott and Mr. Moore, can we please have your attention?" Liam asked with authority.

 _Travis and Jamie turn forward in their seats as Liam continues to teach his lesson._

* * *

 _Shauna walks into the library. She quietly approaches the reference desk where a librarian is seated doing work.  
_

"Where would the supernatural section be if we had one?" Shauna asked timidly.

 _The librarian points to an area further in the library. Shauna smiles and quickly walk towards the shelves of books. As she goes down the aisle, she is scanning for any books that could give her a clue to what was going on with her. She had so many questions, but no answers._

 _She pulls one of the books. She takes a seat at the table, open the book, and proceeds to flip through the book. She is giving her full attention to the words in the book. Shauna continues to actively read the pages until a word stick out. She turns several pages until she sees a section titled "Caladrus."_

"Caladrus is a bird that can tell if a sick man will die," Shauna reads quietly.

 _She checks her surrounding to make sure no one was looking or listening. She flips the page and continues to read._

"To cure the sick man, the caladrius looks at him, and drawing the sickness into itself," Shauna continued to read.

 _Shauna begins to remember the hospital patient that miraculously healed. She also begins to remember the something happened with Travis a few nights ago. More question arises for Shauna who is confused by the powers she had. Were her newfound abilities a blessing or curse?  
_

 _Shauna gathers her things along with the book and quickly exit out the library.  
_

* * *

 _We see Liam driving through a desert. In the passenger seat is Travis who has a look of boredom as he glances out the window. Liam looks over to see Travis clearly did not want to be there._

"I'm only looking out for one Travis," Liam said to break the silence.

"How about you tell me where we are going or what mysterious thing is happening that we had to drive through the desert," Travis irately asked.

Liam glances to Travis and sighs deeply, "A few years ago I met a doctor by the name of Finn Murphy. It turned out that Dr. Finn was actually a druid who was sent to keep an eye on me."

 _Travis shifts in his seat becoming more interested in the conversation._

"What is a druid?" Travis asked.

"A druid acts as an advisor to the supernatural, especially us werewolves," Liam continued to explain.

"Why are they so interested in werewolves?" Travis asked.

"You ask a lot of questions," Liam said chuckling at Travis' curiosity. "But they keep us connected to our humanity. The Druids taught werewolves how to shift back and forth. I keep in touch with Dr. Finn and he might know what creature is lurking in Beacon Hills."

 _Travis nods his head and resumes looking out the window. Liam looks over to Travis and smiles having this sense of brotherly love for the young and curious beta._

* * *

 _Liam pulls into a driveway of an old cabin. Travis exits the car to see that the cabin was in a secluded area concealed by trees. He proceeds to walk towards the cabin but gets pushed back by an unseen force. He turns to Liam who is leaning against the car waiting.  
_

 _Another car appears. Dr. Finn Murphy steps out of the car to see Liam waiting. He turns to notice Travis watching with a confused expression._

"The cabin is protected by Mountain Ash," Finn explained as he dragged his feet across the ground which breaking the circle. "It protects me from people with ill intentions."

 _Liam and Travis follow Dr. Murphy inside of the cabin._

"A few weeks ago I was attacked in the forest by a creature I was tracking," Liam said as he took a seat in the living room. "I'm not sure what happened, but something came over me and I lost control.

"I see," Finn said as he took a seat. "That would explain why you didn't come here alone. You create your very own beta."

 _Travis leans over to Liam._

"Can this guy really help?" Travis asked quietly. "It doesn't seem like he knows anything."

"I've heard of a few rumors that spoke of a creature sending people into some kind of euphoria. I wasn't sure until Beacon Hills had a weird storm."

 _Travis begins to recall the storm and how it affected him._

"I was in that storm," Travis began to describe. "I was in this dark room, but nothing seemed familiar. It felt like I was dying, but I saw this sea creature swimming.

 _Finn rises and moves into another room. Travis quickly moves over to Liam. Finn returns with a giant book that looked hundreds of years old. He begins to flip through the book until he finds what he was looking for. He places the book on the table and rotates it so Travis and Liam can see the page._

The Encantado," Finn said. "Legend has it that these creatures used their voices to send people into a delusional state in order to lure their victims into their underwater world. Some say that anyone who survivors are left mentally unstable.

"How can we defeat it if we don't even know the identity of it," Travis asked with aggravation. "Is there anything we can do to lure this creature out?"

"As of right now the answer is no," Finn says with disappointment. "I can continue to look into this matter now that I know exactly what we are dealing with. Just give me a few days to ask around."

 _Liam nods his head in agreement as he rises to his feet. Finn extends his hands to shake both Travis and Liam's hand. The two proceed to walk out of the cabin._

"What do we do now," Travis asked as the two approaches the car.

 _Liam remains silent as he enters the car. He did not want to burden Travis with the possibility of a battle. Travis proceeds to get into the car. The two of them drive off._

* * *

 **Comment your feedback, thoughts, ideas, predictions.**

 **IF YOU WANT THE STORY TO CONTINUE PLEASE REVIEW THE CHAPTERS!**


	8. 1x08: A Family History

**Teen Wolf: The Next Gen**

 **Season 1: Episode 8**

" **A Family History"**

 **Starring:**

Damon J. Gillespie as Travis Scott

Vanessa Morgan as Shauna Duncan

Cristine Prosperi as Naomi Briggs

Roshon Fegan as Cory Reyes-Cruz

Jayden Revri as Jamie Moore

Dylan Sprayberry as Liam Dunbar

 **Guest Starring:**

Madelaine Petsch as Daphne

Corey Fogelmanis as Bray Perry

Thomas Doherty as Dylan Kincaid

Iain De Caestecker as Calvin Kincaid

* * *

 **Previously on Teen Wolf: The Next Gen**

Shauna begins to think her healing touch might be connected to the supernatural. Liam and Travis travel in search of answers about the mysterious Encantado. They meet a Druid named Dr. Finn Murphy who explains the creature they are facing.

* * *

 _The transition bell rings. Students eagerly begin to gather their things. A teacher stands in front of the class trying to get a few last words, but half the class had already exited. We see Dylan grabbing his books. He begins to make his way out of the class where he is greeted by Bray._

 _Dylan is in deep thought as he moves past Bray not realizing he was even there. Bray is surprised with Dylan's lack of focus since usually he so perceptive. He follows behind placing his hand on Dylan's shoulder. Dylan turns around to see Bray, which brings him from his thoughts._

"I didn't notice you there," Dylan said with a smile as he leans in to kiss Bray.

"I thought I could walk with you home, but I can see your mind is elsewhere," Bray said as the two begin to walk again.

"As you know my brother is here," Dylan said maliciously. "He wanted to spend the weekend at some land our family own."

"Maybe I can go with you," Bray said excitedly. "You are teaching me to become a hunter, so this would be the perfect chance for me to learn. Plus this could be a great chance to have some alone time."

 _Dylan looks at Bray tempted to say yes, but he knew Calvin would never allow it. He takes Bray hands and pulls him closer. Bray smile disappears knowing that bad news was about to come. Bray looks away, but Dylan pulls his attention back to him. Bray looks into Dylan's blue eyes and melts._

"Fine! You can go, but you owe me," Bray said with a smile.

 _Dylan happily leans in to kiss Bray. The two continue to walk down the hall. Dylan wraps his arms around Bray._

* * *

 _Daphne notices Shauna on the stairs reading. She quickly approaches the stairs, which frightens Shauna. Shauna closes the book, but Daphne grabs it and begins to read._

"Why are you reading about supernatural birds?"

Shauna looks around the hall, "What if people can have similar abilities?"

"Whatever you're taken I think you probably should slow down," Daphne said as she turned around and began to walk away.

"I'm serious," Shauna said as she rose from the steps. "Beacon Hills has always had this eerie secret that no one wants to talk about. What if supernatural creatures are real and the town doesn't want us to know about it."

"Beacon Hills is a lot of things, but if supernatural beings were real then we would see werewolves and mermaids," Daphne said still not believing Shauna.

"Weird things have been happening around me," Shauna said whispering. "This man was dead, but after I touched him he came back to life. I think I can heal people."

"I love you, but you're crazy," Daphne said as she walked away.

* * *

 _Calvin and Dylan arrive at a vintage estate that had the Kincaid family crest engraved in the door. Calvin grabs the bags from the car as Dylan takes in the family symbol. He was a Kincaid by birth, but knew the Kincaid ways were wrong. This caused a lot of tension in his family, which resulted in Dylan denouncing the hunter lifestyle.  
_

"We run after those who follow us," Calvin said as he approaches Dylan on the porch. "Do you know the saying?"

"Of course I do," Dylan said with aggravation. "I had to learn and live by that saying since I could talk."

"Do you know why the Kincaid name is the only Scottish hunters?"

 _Dylan remains quiet. Calvin opens the door to the house._

"It's time you know more about your ancestry," Calvin said sternly. "That is why I brought you to this exact place. This is where our family history started."

* * *

 _Travis and Liam are running full speed in the woods. Liam looks over to see that he is starting to get a lead over Travis. Travis starts to slow down eventually stopping to catch his breath. Jamie clumsily trips and tumbles down towards Travis. Travis helps Jamie up from the ground as Jamie hands him a bottle of water._

 _Liam joins the two with a serious look on his face disappointed that Travis could not keep up._

"You need to be quicker," Liam said aggressively. "This Encantado messes with your head so if it can catch you then you're as good as dead."

"Don't you think you being a little hard on him Coach?" Jamie asked. "It's only been a few months since you turned him into a werewolf."

 _Liam looks over to Travis and can see the disappointment in Travis' face. Liam takes a deep breath and places his hand on Travis' shoulder.  
_

"I know how hard it is being a beta. Trust me I probably did more harm than good when Scott first turned me. When Scott left, I had to step up to protect Beacon Hills and it changed me for the better. I got control over my emotions, became a husband, and a teacher. I'm hard on you because one day you might have a pack of your own. They are going to need someone to follow and look to for help."

 _Travis looks over to Jamie who is nodding in agreement. Travis smiles as Liam gestures for them to get back to training. The two take off running again._

* * *

 _Dylan is sitting in the living room waiting. Calvin returns with a briefcase that he places in front of Dylan. He takes a seat and looks to Dylan, who begins to open it. Dylan pulls out an old, fragile, and aged piece of paper with a hand drawn version of the Kincaid crest on it._

"Our family story started hundreds of years ago when one man decided to take charge when no other wouldn't. His name was Atticus Kincaid."

 _ **The rain was pouring down from the skies. The wind so strong it caused doors to thrust open and glass to shatter. A figure in a dark cloak carrying a medical bag sprint across the town square. The run into a decrepit home where the door was unhinged, rain dripping from the ceiling and the walls barely withstanding the storm.  
**_

 _ **The figure quickly moves through the house, as a faint whimper grows closer.**_

" **I'm Dr. Atticus Kincaid," said the cloaked figure as he removed his hood. "I'm going to make sure you come out of this alive."**

 _ **We see a young woman lying there in a pool of blood holding onto a stillborn baby. Atticus grabs the woman arm to reveal that a creature has bitten her.**_

" **This bite marks goes deep," Atticus whispered to himself as he continues to examine the woman.**

 _ **Atticus resumes bandaging the woman, but time slowly starts to fade as the woman becomes weaker and unable to remain awake. Until finally they don't open anymore. Atticus rises from the floor. The woman eyes quickly open now glowing yellow. She had the head of a wolf, but a human body.**_

 _ **Atticus quickly runs, but the woman follows as she salivates. BOOM. Atticus turns to see a man with a gun.**_

" **I see you ran into one of them Wulvers," the man said as he placed his gun back into his holster. "More and more of these creatures have been showing up as of late. We try not to bother them as long as they don't bother us."**

 **"There are more of them creatures," Atticus said disconcertedly. "You can not let those things run wild. This innocent woman is dead because you're so afraid to do hat must be done.**

" **We have a code doctor," said the man as he prepared to leave. "We hunt those who hunt us."**

"After that night, Atticus Kincaid found more of these wulvers. He did not stop until all were dead and the innocent can walk freely walkout fear," Calvin stated as he places the crest back into the briefcase. "We attack first so that we don't get attacked. That is the Kincaid way.

"It doesn't mean it's the only way," Dylan said rising to his feet and storming away.

* * *

 _Parents, students, and staff begin to fill the Beacon Hills High bleachers on the lacrosse field. Travis is mentally preparing himself for the game as Shauna and Naomi approach him.  
_

"Are you ready for the big game?" Naomi asked with cheerfulness.

"As ready as I could be," Travis said with nervousness.

 _In the background, Cory watches with jealousy as Naomi flirtatiously shoves Travis. Cory storms over, but Jamie quickly gets into the way._

"Hey Cory," Jamie said anxiously.

"How about you move Moore or I'll move you," Cory said as he balled his fist.

 _Naomi waves to Travis as she walks away with Shauna. Travis begins to smile, which makes Cory even more furious. Travis makes his way back towards the team. Cory pushes Jamie to the side and steps in front of Travis. Liam steps in between the two boys._

"Listen! We go out there as a team. Whatever is going on between you two leave it here on the sidelines," Liam said looking at both Travis and Cory. "Understood?"

 _Both of the boys nod their head in agreement, as Liam walks off. Cory looks at Travis and proceeds to walk away, but things were far from over between them._

 _Naomi notices Shauna reading a book. She quickly takes it and hides it in her purse._

"No homework," Naomi said teasingly. "Enjoy the game."

 _Shauna smiles and turns her attention to the game. Travis catches the ball and begins to run towards the goal. Members from the other team headed towards Travis. Cory takes this moment to charge at Travis. Travis keen hearing notices Cory's breathing, which alerts Travis to shift his body._

 _He proceeds to use all his force to drive into Cory knocking him off balance. Travis proceeds to toss the ball to Jamie who makes the shot. Liam calls a timeout. Cory charges and tackles Travis down to the ground. He proceeds to get on top of him and punches him._

"This is for flirting with my girl," Cory says as he continues to throw blows. "I know you're hiding something, so show us who you really are."

 _Travis anger is growing, but he is trying to control himself. Jamie notices that his eyes are starting to flash yellow. Naomi runs to Cory and pulls him off, Travis.  
_

"I can't take your jealousy anymore Cory," Naomi said with rage as just pushes Cory back. "We're done!"

"You're leaving me for this weakling," Cory shouted.

 _Naomi ignores him and helps Travis from the ground. She examines his face to make sure he didn't incur injuries._

"You're done!" Liam roared.

 _Cory takes off his helmet and tosses to the ground. He proceeds to walk away from the field._

* * *

 _The lacrosse field is empty besides Travis who is sitting in the middle of the bleachers. Shauna appears and begins to make her way up the stairs. She takes a seat next to Travis who is in deep thought._

"Cory used to be a completely different person," Shauna said as she looked out to the field. "I bet you hate that you transferred here."

"Actually I don't regret coming here," Travis said softly. "I got to make some cool friends like you."

 _The two smile at each other. Naomi appears and their smiles fade away. She waves at the two of them._

"You probably should go," Shauna said with a reluctant smile.

 _Travis didn't want to leave, but all he could do was nod his head in agreement. Shauna watches as Naomi places Travis' arms around her and the two proceed to leave. Shauna and Travis's eyes meet once more as they exit.  
_

* * *

 **Comment your feedback, thoughts, ideas, predictions.**

 **IF YOU WANT THE STORY TO CONTINUE PLEASE REVIEW THE CHAPTERS!**


End file.
